


我的女孩怀孕了

by salinarain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: rey意外怀孕，请看最高领袖的带娃生活。
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren还记得第一次通过forcebond与Rey做爱的经过。那一天和平时没什么两样，硬要说有什么不同那就是第一秩序自己的兵工厂出了点技术故障，整个停摆了，这对他们来说是个很致命的打击，那边的工程师怎么都解决不了该死的程序上的问题，无奈最后Hux将军只好亲自前往位于斯特拉上的基地。

Kylo他在训练室里使用全息投影技术完成了对于光剑的训练，这套训练程序他曾经要求Hux做了一个高难度的升级，然后偷偷把对手换成了Rey的样子，谁也不知道他是怎么获得Rey的人体数据。第一秩序内没有第二个人会使用到这套训练程序，所以Kylo可以大胆的，长时间的泡在里面，忘我的练习。他告诉自己这是为了将来做好准备，如果非要等到哪一天需要和Rey面对面厮杀，自己也不至于太心慈手软。毕竟，到时要面对的是和自己毫无仇恨可言的Rey，而不是曾经想要杀死自己的Luke。当他走出练习室用干净柔软的毛巾擦拭着身上的汗水时，一切突然归于平静，和上一次的感觉一样。Kylo没想到时隔那么久还会出现forcebond，他以为Rey已经完全单方面屏蔽了他们唯一能交流的渠道。

后来他才知道，那天Rey情绪上有很大的波动，她感到了无尽的孤单，就像是一个人被抛在了太空里，寂静到可怕。在Rey驾驶千年隼带抵抗军逃离克瑞特后的很长一段时间内，她几乎就是抵抗军的新希望，大家都把她当成曾经的Luke Skywalker一般，期待着Rey能够引领抵抗军打败第一秩序夺回被镇压的伤痕累累的银河系，去创造新的共和国。

原力确实可以指引Rey带着他们走向胜利，哪怕给她一艘无动力的逃生舱，强大的原力连接都能把她引领到Kylo Ren所在定局者号上。抵抗军完全可以利用这一点打个出其不意，失去了首领的第一秩序必定会变成无头苍蝇般分崩离析。

但是Rey不愿意，她不愿看到Kylo Ren真正的死去，在他们上次手牵手的那一刻，Rey看到了所有Kylo Ren隐藏在黑暗之下的光明面，虽然微弱，但温暖犹在。同时她也明白了那天在斯努克的王座室里Kylo所说的新的秩序，那是一个没有战争的银河系。

渐渐地，开始有质疑的声音出现，有人怀疑她与斯努克的那次见面让她已经慢慢被黑暗侵蚀，这使她不愿意帮助抵抗军。

即使退居二线的Leia和现任指挥官Poe对她绝对的信任，这也管不住那些人的嘴，大家慢慢的疏远她，连Rose都不愿看她一眼，Finn还为此与Rose大吵一架。

抵抗军，对于Rey来说，已经找不到她存在的位置了，她由原来那个对抵抗军有用的原力敏感者变成了随时都可能堕入黑暗面出卖抵抗军的西斯。

为了稳定军心，Rey在某天的例会上向Poe请辞，她准备回到千年隼上，和丘伊一起在银河系流浪。她可以继续靠捡破烂维持生活，或者和丘伊一起在不违背原则的情况下接点活。

看似坚强的Rey在飞船上偷偷哭了。她找不到自己的归属，曾经感情的寄托不是死了就是离自己远去。自己存在的意义到底是什么？别人的认同感？帮助更多的人？似乎这些都没有任何意义了。

“你不需要别人的认同。”Kylo站在她身后低声说，“我就是你的归属。”

“出去！”Rey觉得自己现在哭的一定很难看，还被对方看到了内心的挣扎，为什么这个男人总是在自己最狼狈的时候出现？？

“是你自己连接上的，我断不了。”身上的汗还没擦完就看到那个女孩坐在床边哭，这也让他很手足无措。

Rey胡乱的抹了下脸，吸了吸鼻子，转头看着Kylo Ren：“这下你满意了，看到我哭成这样。”在看到对方又是半裸的时候她选择看天花板：“噢！你又没穿衣服。”

Kylo看着Rey红红的眼睛，显得悲伤的脸，这让他忍不住想抱她，事实上他也那么做了。

“你在干什么？”Rey挣扎了几下，发现自己挣不开，对方又没进一步的动作。而且Kylo宽大的臂膀就像是温暖的港湾一样，让她有无限的安全感，像是自己内心漂泊着的船终于有地方停靠了，而且似乎能停靠一辈子。

“我在安慰你。”Kylo的声音从头顶处传来，声音共振的频率连带着他的心跳传递到Rey的身上。

等她回过神来，那个安慰的拥抱变成了安慰的吻，就在那一刻，Rey感受到的是Kylo的光明面，他是那么温柔。但是当自己身上的衣服全部被褪去时，他又变回了那个Kylo Ren，动作是那么粗鲁，毫无章法，却意外的让Rey感到兴奋。

当Kylo一边舔舐着Rey的双乳一边把自己的欲望抵在蜜穴口时，Rey惊叫了出来。

紧接着房门被丘伊敲响了，丘伊在外面嗷嗷了几声询问Rey的情况。

“我…我没事，我前面撞到床角了。”Rey喘着粗气对丘伊喊道。

Kylo把Rey放倒在床上，一点点把自己的男根推入她窄小紧致的甬道，温暖湿润的内壁吸附在他的肉棒上，这是他从未体验过的感觉。

“我要开始了。”Kylo在女孩的耳边轻轻说道。

“开始？什么开始？难道这不是已经结束了吗？喂！啊！”Rey对情事毫无经验，当Kylo Ren开始在她体内抽插的时候她整个惊呆了。硬挺的顶端每摩擦到Rey的G点她都会捂住自己的嘴以防叫出声，她不懂这是什么感觉，她只知道自己正在被一波波的快感推向高潮。甬道也在这刺激下分泌着润滑助兴的体液。她第一次知道Kylo Ren的阴茎能带给自己这种兴奋到颤栗的感觉，甚至有点让人上瘾。

飞船上老旧的床随着Kylo的动作嘎吱摇晃着，过了一会儿，他的抽插频率开始变快，Rey感觉自己快被摇散架了，双乳也随着这惊人的频率乱晃。Kylo把她的双腿打开的更大，然后把Rey的腿整个叠在了她的上身，这使得Rey的蜜穴完全暴露在了他的眼前，当Kylo整根没入的时候Rey的阴唇都能包裹到他的睾丸。

什么第一秩序，什么抵抗军，什么绝地武士，这些东西在此刻仿佛不曾存在，原力连接的空间里只有两个相拥着做爱的男女。Rey先到达了高潮，甬道疯狂挤压着对方的欲望，伴随着Kylo Ren低吼的呻吟，Rey感觉到一股热流被射进了自己的身体。

大汗淋漓的Kylo扑在了她的身上，喘着气。等他再睁开眼，forcebond已经断开，他此刻扑倒在了休息室的椅子上。

而Rey则面色潮红躺在床上，一手抓着床单，一手摸到蜜穴口上还残留着的白浊液体，不知所措。


	2. Chapter 2

千年隼号今天停靠在星际贸易港进行日常补给，丘伊去采购储备粮食了，顺便接点活，算是第一次做所谓的赏金猎人。在离开飞船之前丘伊嘱咐Rey把porg鸟的筑窝点打扫一下，他担心那些进食剩下的残渣以及排泄物会对飞船结构有影响，甚至会引来奇怪的微生物寄生虫什么的。

Rey拿着清扫工具来到了拐角处的一个窝，把porg鸟全都赶出窝，然后开始了清扫工作，无所事事的porg鸟开始在飞船里撒欢地狂奔。全部打扫干净后Rey正要把鸟窝放回原地，却突然发现凹槽处有个暗门，她往里面推了一下，一股灰尘冲了出来，引得她咳嗽连连。

这是一个被遗忘的储物间，Rey一手捂着嘴鼻，一手把里面的东西掏了出来，有比她年纪还大的罐头食品，有各种飞行器的维修指南和工具，最多的就是一垒垒的书。有小说，风光杂志，工具类的书，还有基础医学以及，成人色情杂志…嗯，这色情杂志还真是让人大开眼界，幸好是人类模特，如果是外星人的Rey也许看都懒得看一眼。她把维修工具收进了自己的工具箱，而那些书籍都搬进了自己的卧室，漫长的飘流生活总需要有东西来打发时间。

过了两个标准时，丘伊还没回来，Rey决定翻看这些书，她随手拿起基础医学，第一章就是关于生命的孕育。看着看着，Rey就坐不住了，她把书重重的往桌上一放，插着腰在卧室里来回走动，最后决定质问始作俑者——第一秩序的最高领袖。Rey努力控制住自己的情绪，在床上盘腿坐下，闭上眼，深呼吸，试着感受宇宙万物间的原力。

另一边，定局者号上的指挥室内，代理舰长正向Kylo Ren做着日常汇报工作，诺大的歼星舰上琐事很多，逐一说明对双方来说都是一种煎熬。这时Kylo倒怀念起Hux将军来着，那人虽然背地里随时准备着叛变，但在打理歼星舰这件事上却有着超乎常人的能力，每天的汇报最多只有三个重点。

突然Kylo Ren面前的圆形全息通讯设备发出了滴滴声。

“最高领袖，是Hux将军来电。”坐在下方的通讯军官喊道。

“接进来。”Kylo对代理舰长做了个停下的手势，示意他可以退下了，然后他一挥手把指挥室的门关上。

此时的Hux人还在军工厂里，软件上的bug比他想象的还要复杂，一时半会儿还回不去，只好利用第一秩序内部的全息通讯设备做他那边的进程报告。

偏偏这时原力指引Rey找到了Kylo Ren，她也出现在了指挥室，因为两人距离较远，一开始Rey的样子有点模糊，但她使用了自身更多的原力来稳定自己的形象。

Kylo Ren并不介意Rey出现在这里，放在以前他肯定会让Hux等会儿再报告，但现在Rey已经脱离了抵抗军，所以一切都不再是秘密了。

Rey也很诧异自己看到对方的同时还看到了Hux的全息影像，她也无法确定自己将要和这位最高领袖的对话是否会通过原力让他的下属听见，但这些都不重要了，她想尽快平息内心的疑惑和怒气。

“You’re a monster！”Rey气呼呼地指控眼前的这个男人。

“Yes，I am. Why do you say it again？”Kylo Ren不明所以。

“你知不知道你上次那么做我会怀孕的！”

“Maybe……”

“那你还把那些液体射到我体内！”

“我不是故意的。”Kylo说完又补了一句，“我没忍住。”

“你！”Rey气极了。

“I'll be careful next time.”

以上对话均使用原力直接脑内交流。

于是另一边的Hux皱着眉头看到了也许是这辈子最诡异的画面了，这位平时都板着脸的男人一声不吭但用极度丰富的面部表情听完了他并不长的报告。

更诡异的还在后面，当Hux搞定了兵工厂的事回到歼星舰上后，每次意外碰到Kylo Ren对方都以一种消化不良的表情看他，似乎欲言又止。最后受不了的是Hux自己，他决定冒险一问。

“最高领袖，你对我们这艘战舰有什么不满意的地方吗？”话还未说完，他就被这个男人推进了最近的空房间里。哦，那是个烫衣间。Hux在一瞬间以为自己要被谋杀了。

“你知道怎么避孕吗？”Kylo Ren没头没脑的来了那么一句。

“嚯！”Hux倒吸一口冷气，这人到底想干嘛？

“说！”Kylo伸手要使出原力锁喉了。

吓得他大喊一声：“condoms！”

路过的两个白兵听到房间内传来Hux尖细的叫声，想进去看个究竟，但是门却被原力封死，怎么都打不开，当其中一个蠢货决定用爆能枪炸开门锁时，最高领袖从里面走了出来，吓得他们立马站直敬礼，祈求最高领袖能原谅自己愚蠢的行径。

显然Kylo Ren没有理会他们而是匆匆去医疗舱领取保险套了。Hux告诉他，歼星舰上的军官士兵每人每天能领取两个保险套，Kylo不确定自己需要几个，为了自己的性福，他使用特权先领了十个。医疗军官拼命忍住自己的好奇心，把一小盒安全套递给了Kylo Ren，到底是哪个女军官那么幸运得到了最高领袖的青睐？

Rey和Kylo Ren断开force bond后倒在了床上，双手枕头望着天花板，显然，刚刚一番对话并没有解开她内心的疑惑，Kylo只说下次会注意，并没有提上次那样会不会导致自己怀孕。Rey一向是既来之则安之的心态，但这不代表她已经做好了当一个母亲的准备，她甚至觉得自己还是个不成熟的孩子。也许战争历练了她的意志，也许Luke Skywalker的三堂课让她明白了人生的一些道理。但一个全新的生命？和Kylo Ren的孩子？以及这孩子的未来？这些都是太过复杂的问题，她到现在的人生经历都没法为她找到答案。她感觉有点害怕，对未知未来的些许恐惧。

通过forcebond发生性关系是否会让人怀孕这个问题，是当下最需要解决的。Rey起身拉开抽屉，一册册古老的绝地典籍出现在面前，她不确定的抽出一本开始试图在里面找出答案。

只可惜不到十分钟，Rey就放弃了，晦涩难懂地用词阻碍了她寻找答案的步伐，大致翻了翻几本典籍，提到force bond的部分只有寥寥几句。看来，她和Kylo Ren的这种情况是先例。

突然，船舱内传来了动静，似乎是丘伊回来了。Rey赶紧走出卧室，走向驾驶舱。丘伊把一大堆食物扔在货舱内，又准备下船把千年隼表面的损坏修补一下，他带着伸缩梯正准备走，却被Rey叫住了。

丘伊很奇怪这个女孩为什么突然问起了原力受孕这个事，虽然他和Luke以及Leia生活过很长一段时间，但对原力他这个伍基人算不上专家，不过考虑到已经没有绝地武士的存在了，也许他是Rey心中唯一一个能解答该问题的人。丘伊的回答让她一惊，他告诉Rey，Luke的爸爸，也就是帝国曾经的西斯黑暗尊主Darth Vader，就是通过他妈妈原力受孕出生的，那时Shmi Skywalker甚至都没有男性在身边陪伴，就这样怀孕的。

看来，这回真的很危险。

过了几天，也就是Kylo Ren领了一小盒安全套后，千年隼完成了补给，开始出发前往某个行星，丘伊接了个送货的任务，赏金不多，但是是合法的活儿。目的地离星际贸易港有很长一段距离，千年隼直接跳入了超空间，在丘伊把驾驶模式调为自动驾驶后去休息了，而Rey也在洗完澡后进入了梦乡。

半夜，飞船跳出了超空间，船体轻微的抖动了一下，这说明离行星不远了。Rey被这轻微的抖动震醒了，又觉得有点尿意，便起身朝洗手间走去。她的卧室离洗手间并不远，走路都不需要一分钟，但不知为何今天Rey光着脚迷迷糊糊地走了很久都不见头，等她反应过来时其实是被冻清醒的，她发现自己站在了第一秩序歼星舰的走廊上。

Rey第一个反应就是抓爆能枪找掩护躲起来。“Oh Shit！”她这才反应过来自己只穿着白色背心和小短裤，腰部哪里有爆能枪，连个能称之为武器的东西都没有。看来下次入睡前要把长棍或爆能枪抱在怀里才行，谁知道自己下一秒会在哪个fo基地里出现。

半夜睡不着的Kylo Ren刚完成训练穿戴整齐走出训练室，他感应到了Rey的出现，歼星舰上的冷气开的很足，他明显觉得冷，看来对方穿的一定很少。Kylo顺着原力的指引走到了靠近自己卧室的地方，但是Rey躲了起来。Kylo闭上眼，使用自己强大的原力对该区域内所有的巡逻人员发出了暗示，示意他们天亮之前不许踏进这里半步。不一会儿，巡逻兵们一一走了出来。

Kylo Ren大步流星地快速把主走廊走了一遍，终于在走廊尽头发现了躲在柱子后抱着腿坐在地上的Rey。

Rey来回搓着腿，看来是冻坏了，Kylo解下自己的黑色披风围在了她身上。

“走吧。”他向Rey伸出了自己的右手。

Rey抬头看了看他，紧了紧披风，有点不情愿的拉住了对方的手，Kylo一使力，轻松地帮她站了起来。待Rey站定，她原本想松手的，没想到Kylo Ren直接把她打横抱起，往自己的卧室方向走去。

“hey！Put me down！”Rey挣扎着要起身，却被对方的怀抱牢牢限制住。虽然她很不愿承认他的怀抱很温暖。

“我的披风太长会让你摔跤的。”对于Rey的挣扎，他没有任何动作，坚定不移地朝卧室走。

“OK……”她认命了，就这样吧，反正他也不会对自己怎样。

但是当Rey不小心把脸撞在Kylo的胸膛上时，她一下看到了他在想什么。她睡觉时穿的背心里面没有穿内衣，Kylo盯着她胸部看时，明显被激凸的乳头激起了性欲。 

他走进卧室后直接把Rey放在了床上，然后去衣柜那里翻出了自己的睡袍，穿上。Rey随手抓过床上的被子把自己裹得严严实实的，仿佛这样Kylo Ren就会放过自己。

这样的想法在第一秩序最高领袖把她的背心脱掉后变成了一个自己都觉得好笑的笑话。可以说Kylo为这一天准备了很久，在Rey之前，他甚至都没有牵过别的女孩，更不要提发生性关系了。他对那些方面的知识不比她多多少，为了保护这个女孩，为了让她觉得更快乐，Kylo偷偷从第一秩序内网流传的一些加密文件里找到了自己想要的东西。

每当Kylo Ren望着Rey的时候，Rey总是习惯性的想回避他，她怕自己陷进那个眼睛里，因为那个眼神少了身为最高领袖的盛气凌人，多了一份温柔，用Kylo的回答来说就是just for you.但是此刻Rey逃不了了，Kylo用自己宽大的手掌扶住她的脸颊吻了下去，舌头明显比上次更有技巧的舔舐着她的双唇，当Rey主动把双臂挂在他脖子上时，Kylo显得更为激动，身下的欲望越发硬挺，顶端微微渗出体液，他趁着深吻的间隙从睡袍口袋里掏出了安全套，不想分心拆包装直接使用原力把安全套取了出来。

“What’s this？”Rey低头看了看Kylo手中多出来的透明橡胶制品，它有着可疑地形状。

“是安全套，避孕的。”说着Kylo Ren试着把它套在自己的阴茎上，不知为何试了几次都不行。

Rey接过安全套帮他戴上，然后叹了口气：“Look，It's too small…如果强制戴上，我恐怕你会觉得很疼。”

话刚说完，Kylo Ren就低下头埋进了Rey的双腿之间，来回舔舐她的阴蒂，Rey来不及做反应，就被一股股快感淹没了，那种感觉像波浪般从蜜穴一路冲到双乳，然后是大脑，促使她分泌更多的性激素。Rey的大腿小心的夹着Kylo的脑袋，上半身躺在靠垫上，双手撑着床面，下面忍不住做了几下挺动的动作。

Kylo觉得差不多了便一把托起Rey挺翘的双臀，把她的双腿打开呈一字状，小心的掰开阴唇，用顶端在表面来回摩擦，觉得足够湿润了以后对准忍不住收缩的蜜穴一插到底。

“Oh my god！！！！！！”Rey尖叫了出来。

这叫声让Kylo Ren更加兴奋，他开始挺动腰部，Rey配合着他固定悬空一定的距离，欲望开始有节奏的进出蜜穴。到后面Rey开始想要更多时，Kylo在她耳边轻轻的说：“如果想要就一起动。”

Rey并不是声控，但此刻Kylo的低音听起来无比的性感，她都不确定自己是被对方的原力洗脑了还是怎么着，跟着Kylo Ren的节奏一起上下颠，这让Kylo进入的更深，肉体碰撞的声音更响。整个卧室里飘荡着淫靡的氛围。

当Kylo Ren快达到高潮时，他把Rey放倒在柔软的床上，抓着她纤细的脚踝挂在自己的肩膀上开始疯狂的进攻，Rey的呻吟声不绝于耳。在最后关头，Kylo抽出自己的欲望，快速撸了几下，精液全数射在了Rey的小腹上。

Rey本就是睡的迷糊时突然出现在定局者号上的，所以当她和Kylo Ren做完之后真的困的不行了，对方给她做清理工作时都没有醒过来。

最后还是丘伊的敲门声叫醒了她，丘伊告诉Rey，目的地到了。她起身应了一声，发现自己身上披着Kylo Ren原本穿着的睡袍，才惊觉自己并不是做的春梦，而是实实在在和对方干了一宿。

所以到底有没有避孕成功？也许只有原力知道了。


	3. Chapter 3

Rey觉得最近自己不太好，倒不是说她和KyloRen差不多快两个月没有forcebond了，而是最近和丘伊干运输的活累到自己了。上一票结束后和丘伊在目的地做了短暂的休息，她第一次大胆的尝试了某个外星族群的特产“美食”，吃起来还不错，但是吃完后就让Rey后悔了，她上吐下泻了一整天，人都焉了。

而似乎老天就是在和他们做对一样，自那票以后丘伊接到的活越来越少，赏金换来的食物也随之减少。从小在贾库拾荒有一顿没一顿的Rey其实并不惧怕这种情况的出现，哪怕一天只有一份口粮她也能很好的活下去，但问题出在，Rey看到那些吃腻了的食物出现了反射性的呕吐，她单纯的以为是上次急性肠胃炎引起的。但是丘伊看出了不对劲，Rey正以肉眼可见的速度消瘦下去，她逼迫自己进食，吃完就吐已经不能满足她身体的能量所需了。这种情况丘伊遇到过一次，那就是Leia刚怀上Ben没多久的时候。

“怎么可能，不会的。”Rey强撑着身体否定了他的担忧，可内心却猜的八九不离十了，她认为自己能骗过自己，可身体不会撒谎。

在Rey因为低血糖在驾驶舱昏过去的前一刻，她输入了一串丘伊不熟悉的坐标，让千年隼进入了自动驾驶模式。丘伊嚎叫着拍打Rey的脸，可是对方没有给他回应，当他准备强制把飞行模式切回人工操作时，千年隼跳出了超空间，出现在他眼前的是第一秩序庞大的歼星舰。

“将军！有平民飞船出现在轨道上！”扫描器操作官对着Hux说道。

“警告他们赶紧离开。”Hux头也没抬继续看着手上的平板。

“但是他们在呼叫我们。”

“接进来。”什么幺蛾子平民，还要求通话。

出现在全息投影上的是个伍基人，他嗷嗷着Hux一句也听不懂的话，正当Hux不耐烦的准备切断通讯时，那个伍基人往后站了站，大家这才发现他怀中还抱着个昏倒的女孩，这个女孩Hux认识，正是曾经把弑星者基地和至高无上号搅得鸡飞狗跳的力敏女孩。

“她怎么了？？丘伊！”正在Hux考虑要不要向最高领袖报告这件事时，Kylo Ren突然出现在他身边，皱着眉大喊道。

后面的事情就很好办了，千年隼停在了歼星舰的停机库里，Kylo让医疗舱在一旁待命，丘伊一走出来他就迫不及待的抱过Rey，这个女孩比上次见面的时候轻了许多，但Kylo Ren却不知道在她身上发生了什么事。不一会儿，Rey就躺在病床上输着葡萄糖了。

Kylo Ren坐在病床边，看着医疗官给出的诊断结果，Rey的身体没有大碍，只是她的肚子里多了个小生命，已经三个月大了，胚胎发育良好。虽然作为孩子的父亲Kylo已经做了一定的心理准备，但当真正面对它时仍有些不知所措。

需要好好消化这个消息的还有正坐在最高领袖床上大吃大喝的Rey。

“So，你想怎么办？”Rey往自己塞了一大块牛肉，第一秩序伙食还不错，或者应该说最高领袖的伙食很好，炖的牛肉汤特别好喝，牛肉块全都酥烂了，入口即化。

“你怎么想？”Kylo Ren拿了纸巾递给她。

“当然是生下来。还能怎么办？”Rey接过纸巾擦了擦嘴，“你不想要这个孩子吗？”

“不！我当然没这个意思！我的意思是如果你不想要的话。”Kylo说完低下了头，“我是担心自己无法成为一个合格的父亲。”

“哦不，Ben。”Rey放下勺子，右手抚上了他的脸，“你只需要跟着你内心的光明面走，把给我的温柔和耐心分一些给孩子，这并不难，我相信你可以的。”

Kylo握住她放在自己脸颊上的手，亲了一口：“和你在一起的话，我愿意尝试。”

也许这个小生命的到来会改变一些什么，比如现在突然变成无底洞般的Rey的胃，它难以填满，它变化无常，用Hux的话来说就是比最高领袖的脾气还要难伺候。好在她现在是在第一秩序的飞船上，再怎么吃也吃不垮这支部队。

等Rey混吃等死了两个月后，她终于看上去显怀了，渐渐隆起的小腹引来了众人的侧目，大家都忌惮这是他们最高领袖的妻子，没有人真的敢议论她。但Hux将军每次看她的目光都显得很复杂，这使得Rey执意要离开定局者号，回到千年隼上和丘伊继续过之前的生活。Kylo做了极力反对，在他一再地坚持下，Rey终于同意在Ahch-to上养胎，Kylo找Hux把医疗舱内两个医疗机器人的软件更新为孕产妇模式，陪同她一起登岛，以防不时之需，那里的原住民也可以帮着照顾Rey。

一切都很顺利，每个月，Kylo Ren都会派运输机把各种食物和用品送到Ahch-to上。感谢forcebond，让这个忙于军队统治的男人能够在难得的休息时间里看望自己心爱的女孩，参与胎儿成长的每一个时刻。

Kylo Ren和Rey都相信肚子里的这个女儿将来一定是个原力强大的孩子，因为她在里面太能折腾了，经常踢的Rey睡不好觉，Kylo一脸严肃的对着Rey的肚子教训了一番，说再不乖出来就揍你这样的话，惹得Rey哈哈大笑。

这样欢乐的时光很快就结束了，在一个风雨交加的夜晚，Rey迎来了她的分娩日。

那天Ahch-to岛上风很大，两个太阳被黑压压的乌云遮住，天空提前暗了下来，滔天巨浪拍打着岸边的岩石，发出让人觉得可怕的巨响。这一切昭示着暴风雨即将来临，而随着暴风雨一起降临的还有Kylo Ren与Rey的女儿。

平时这时候的Rey都在岛上散步的，但是今天风浪太大她不得不呆在那个石头小屋里，大风把木头窗户吹的啪啪响，Rey起身一边护着肚子一边伸手把窗关上。然后回到椅子上，就着昏暗的灯光整理前几天Kylo送过来的婴儿衣服和一些生活用品。两个黑色的医疗机器人则悬浮在半空监控着她的身体情况。现在显示一切正常。

差不多也是到了晚饭时间，看护者敲响了房门，为Rey端来了可口的饭菜，她对她们表示了感谢。自从到了孕晚期Rey就再也不觉得反胃和想吐了，她每一顿都吃的很好，人也稍稍有点长胖了，但她仍旧坚持每天挥舞长棍，锻炼身体，医疗机器人投放的医生全息影像里有嘱咐孕妇适当运动，这样可以减短分娩时间，减少不必要的痛苦。

Rey吃完了晚餐，把碗筷收拾好正准备交还给看护者，突然下身不受控制地流下了很多液体，就像装满水的气球突然被打破了那样，她突然觉得很尴尬，由于膀胱受到日渐长大的胎儿压迫，Rey经常要小解，她以为这次是自己失禁了。

“Oh！”Rey自嘲的笑了笑，整条裤子全部弄湿了，“对不起，我会自己处理的。”

医疗机器人其中的一个突然发出了警报声，它监测到Rey的羊水破了。而另一个机器人则飞到她的面前打开了全息影像。

“亲爱的产妇，您好，恭喜你到了分娩的第一步。你的羊水现在破了，请找个合适的地方躺下，采取仰卧位或者侧卧位，千万不要坐起来或者站着，这可能会引起脐带脱垂，导致胎儿窒息。”

Rey万万没想到是自己羊水破了，有这么个教学机器倒也不会让自己显得太过慌张，看护者帮她拿了张干净的软棉布垫在了床上，待Rey脱掉裤子躺在床上后找了稍后的被子给她盖上。过了半小时，Rey隐隐觉得小腹作痛，就像有时来月事时的那种痛，慢慢的，疼痛间隔时间越来越短，疼痛的强度也越来越大，Rey跟着医疗机器人学正确的呼吸法来试图减轻疼痛，但这似乎并没有起什么作用。她用手紧紧拽着被子，力气大到上好的被套都被撕破，Rey要极力控制住自己，她怕疼痛逼她使出原力把房子拆了，这让她身上开始出汗。

Rey感觉下半身仿佛被人用铁锤硬生生的敲碎，她开始忍不住叫出声，凄厉的惨叫和闪电一起划破天空。汗湿的头发粘在Rey的脸颊上，她有些恍惚，仿佛自己不在石头屋里而是在岸边，被夹带着海水的狂风吹着，脸上身上都疼的让她颤抖。

“No！！！！Ben！！！”她叫着爱人的名字，似乎这样能带给她无尽的勇气，Rey想抬起身看看怎么样了但马上又跌回到床上，她实在使不出什么力气了。

在Rey的感知中，她已经度过了一整晚那么长的时间，但实际这只过了三个小时，疼痛把时间无限拉长了。

感受到这份让人绝望感觉的不仅仅是正在经历人生中最为艰难时刻的Rey，还有Kylo Ren和Leia，原力使他们三个都有了链接，Leia感受到了几乎快被自己遗忘了的那份疼痛；而Kylo Ren命令Hux立刻暂停正在进行中的会议，他捂着自己的小腹把会议桌上所有的东西全扔在了地上，当房间内只剩下Hux的时候，Hux想询问最高领袖出了什么事，Kylo一手撑着桌角不让自己倒在地上，极其暴躁的说了句“滚出去！”后直接用原力把他扔出了会议室并关上了门。他再也撑不住了，疼的摔倒在了地上。

“将军，有抵抗组织的穿梭机跳出了超空间，要求通话！”

“抵抗组织？”Hux皱了皱眉头，玩的什么把戏？“接进来。”

“这里是抵抗组织Leia Organa将军，我需要与你们的最高领袖会面，立刻！马上！”

“我是第一秩序Hux将军，我方不屑与你进行对话，请你马上离开，不然的话………”

“让她进来，我要接见她！”Hux话还没说完，只见Kylo Ren满头大汗的捂着自己的腹部快步走到指挥舱打断了他的豪言壮语。

Kylo Ren让两个白兵守在会议室的门口，然后带Leia走了进去。

“Rey人呢？”Leia坐在椅子上严肃的问自己的儿子。

“在Ahch-to岛上。”Kylo站在她身旁。

“一个人？”

“我让两个医疗机器人跟着她。”

“啪！”Leia站起身甩了自己儿子一个耳光，“Ahch-to那个环境适合孕妇分娩吗？又不是绝地武士修行！”

“可是Rey说她可以……”Kylo捂着自己的脸，没想到时隔那么多年再和自己的妈妈面对面，居然被扇了耳光。

“她说可以就可以？她也是第一次啊！”Leia简直要被自己的儿子气死了，在一个女人最需要爱人出现的时刻，他居然在环境优越的歼星舰上办公务！

Leia命令Kylo立刻带上有相关经验的医疗官和设备立刻前往Ahch-to，Rey这样一人在孤岛上生孩子实在是太危险了，作为孩子的奶奶，她绝不能看到Rey出任何事故。于是，在Hux将军疑惑的目光下，Kylo Ren带着Leia和相关设备人员上了飞船飞离了歼星舰。

正在Rey大喊着骂人时，石屋的房门被踹了开来，大风大雨吹进了屋子，待她看清眼前人时，眼泪不受控制的流了下来：“Ben，It’s too painful…”

“I Know.”看着Rey满脸泪痕浑身都是汗的样子，他后悔了，他后悔丢下Rey一个人在这该死的小岛上，他应该陪在她身边和她一起分担这份痛苦的。

Kylo Ren招手示意医疗官带着仪器进来，他小心翼翼地抱起Rey，把她放进温暖的医疗舱内，拿了块干净的毯子盖在她身上，当透明玻璃盖盖上的时候，Kylo Ren用手贴着盖子，说：“我会一直陪着你的，相信我！”

Rey笑着点了点头，医疗官把仪器推回了飞船，在查看了机器人收集的数据后，向最高领袖汇报了情况，Rey现在的宫颈口全开，已经进入第二产程了。在专业医生的帮助下，她顺利产下了一个健康的女婴。女婴嘹亮的哭声响彻整艘飞船，她有着和Kylo一样的黑色头发以及大眼睛，而额头鼻子和嘴巴却像Rey，是个非常漂亮的小公主。Kylo Ren给她取名Clarissa，Clarissa Solo…


	4. Chapter 4

第二天一大早，Rey是被饿醒的，她起身想找点吃的，才发现自己旁边多了一个软乎香甜的小baby，哦，这正是她的女儿—Clarissa…Clarissa正闭着双眼呼呼大睡，在Rey疲惫的昏睡过去之前，她喂了女儿的第一顿母乳。别看小家伙人小小的，吸力却大的很，当她含住妈妈乳yun啄第一口时Rey痛的尖叫了出来，乳腺分泌乳汁时发出的身体信号似成相识，是那种做爱般的快感，这种感觉促使子宫收缩，把宫体内残余的东西都排出体外。

Rey起床后把Clarissa往里侧靠了靠，然后蹑手蹑脚的走出了房间。也许是原力护体，刚生产完的Rey并没有觉得下身有太过让人无法忍受的疼痛。当她走进指挥驾驶舱时，看到Leia和Kylo Ren正坐在桌边谈论着什么。见她出现，Kylo站起身扶着Rey在座位上坐下。

Leia询问她今后打算在哪里定居？Kylo的意思是还是回到定局者号上，这样方便他在指挥fo的同时照顾她们母女俩，但他的想法遭到了Rey比上次更强烈的反对，两人甚至就此吵了起来。

“我不想我们的女儿的童年是个和冰冷的机器和武器以及各种军队人员联系在一起的，这对她的身心发展都没有好处！她的童年应该是和大自然在一起，应该是和花草树木和小动物在一起！”

“Clarissa还那么小，她是没有记忆的。你该不会是又要呆在Ahch-to吧？看看这次多危险？并且，我想参与到孩子成长的每个时期。”Kylo Ren觉得Rey有些过分担心孩子的未来了，更何况他也想行使自己身为父亲的权利和义务，他想和孩子建立更亲密的亲子关系，他不想女儿成为第二个自己，绝不！

见他俩吵得不可开交，一直坐在一边聆听的Leia发表了自己的意见和看法。她觉得Rey说的很对，婴儿不适合生活在第一秩序内，但是Ahch-to同样也不适合他们常住，她的意见是自己在New Alderaan上有一座建在湖边的木屋，由于Leia长期呆在抵抗组织的巡洋舰上，所以那间木屋一直空闲着，其中的一间小房间可以改造成婴儿房，那边离城市并不是很远，坐飞行器两个标准近时就能到达。很适合Rey他们现在这种情况。

至于Kylo Ren的工作，Leia希望起码在近半年内尽量多陪陪自己的妻女，等Clarissa长大了则可以交给他放在第一秩序内短暂生活，给Rey更多自由的时间。但是她并不希望两个人长时间分居，不然这和当初的韩和自己并没有两样，对孩子的成长也并不健康。

Rey和Kylo都同意了Leia的提议，Kylo Ren向飞行员下达了命令，目的地是New Alderaan。

现在回想起来当时的情景，最初的一个月是鸡飞狗跳的一个月，你不知道一个婴儿嚎啕大哭是因为什么，两个新手父母直到后来才搞清楚了他们的女儿哭只有简单的三个原因：饿了、困了、拉了。每天半夜Rey都要起床去婴儿房喂一次奶，这使得她的作息很不好，每天睡不够，小婴儿睡两个标准时醒两个标准时，有时Rey顶不住了只能让Kylo Ren帮忙，你永远无法想象第一秩序的最高领袖给婴儿换纸尿裤时的样子，比当初作为绝地学徒时训练需要花费他更多的注意力，高度紧张！再小心也有中招的一天！Kylo Ren永远也忘不了那一天。 

Clarissa躺在婴儿摇篮里本来玩的还挺开心，突然哭了起来，Rey正好在屋子外面的菜园子里摘水果，Kylo自然当仁不让的抱起女儿，算了算时间，是时候换纸尿裤了，当他把小公主小心翼翼地放在尿布台上解开纸尿裤时一切都还不至于一发不可收拾，可正当他抽掉废弃的纸尿裤准备换上新的，Clarissa放了个很响的屁，接着，便便呈放射状飙了Kylo Ren一身。

“Ooooooooooo，Shit！！！！”

“发生什么了？Ben”Rey正巧走进屋子，就听到自己丈夫发出拐了好几个调的感叹。

“Clarissa拉在我身上了！”Kylo急需来个人帮忙。

“噗嗤！”Rey忍不住笑了出来，连忙放下手中的篮子，跑到他身边，“我来处理吧，你去把衣服换了。”

而Clarissa不知是因为终于便便了还是因为便便在爸爸身上了，显得特别开心，发出了咯咯的笑声。她似乎又特别喜欢欺负爸爸，某一次Rey喂完奶去洗个手，她让Kylo和女儿玩一会儿，Kylo出于好奇，用原力把女儿举在半空，然后上下颠着玩，一切看起来那么美好，偏偏那次Rey忘记和他说喝完奶要给孩子拍下嗝，结果Clarissa回奶直接把奶全吐在了他的头上。好吧，自此Kylo Ren再也不敢用原力和女儿玩耍了。

小Clarissa原力方面的天赋在她半岁时就显现出来了。

那时她刚会翻身，趁Rey不注意的时候差点从沙发上翻下来，Rey眼疾手快的使用原力把女儿定在半空，然后轻轻放在了地毯上。小Clarissa觉得这真是太神奇了，在随后的几个月里，每次她一翻身要摔跤了或者感觉到自己有危险了，总是把自己悬在空中，然而那时并没有人教她怎样正确使用原力。

Kylo Ren和Rey讨论了这件事，他觉得等女儿长大了有自主意识了，需要对原力有认识的时候，他会亲自教她对于光剑的使用。由于家庭的特殊构成，小Clarissa在她将来学习的一整天时间内只是单纯的学习对原力的使用和绝地历史以及体能训练，而冥想课程单独由Rey教她，这是Rey强烈要求的。即使Rey明白Kylo Ren光明面在教女儿时应该能强大到阻止黑暗面的侵入，但也许是出于母性的本能，为了以防万一，她要求由自己亲自来教学。为此Kylo Ren还和她闹了好几天情绪。

某一天，Hux通过全息通讯设备和Kylo Ren汇报近期第一秩序内的情况，他告诉Kylo最近勘探战舰在银河系外环内的一片未知区域内发现了一颗行星，通过机器扫描那颗行星上有一座Kyber水晶矿山，还未开采过的。  
“我要亲自去检查这座矿山，在我回来之前，不许轻举妄动！”

“好的最高领袖！”Hux将军带着疑惑回答道。

时间过的飞快，转眼间Clarissa已经会独自站立了，虽然她有时候会用原力作弊迫使自己站得更好，然后被Rey教育一番。小公主也会开口叫Mama和Papa了，这让Kylo露出了久违的笑容，他像个傻子似得逗女儿开口叫Papa，但是后来发现Clarissa只是会发这个音了，觉得叫着好玩，并不完全明白Papa的含义，因为那时女儿似乎对房间内的一切都可以叫Papa…对Rey似乎就是另一个态度了，当她一哭就会喊Mama，求抱抱求安慰，看来是很明白Mama代表了什么。Kylo Ren，以后作为爸爸的路还长着呢。

在和Rey约定离开的时间也终于到了，Kylo和妻子女儿吻别后登上了指挥穿梭机，回到了定局者号上。在最高领袖离开的这一年内，Hux原以为凭借自己的威信以及Kylo Ren曾经做的那些蠢事，自己可以顺利坐上第一秩序的第一把交椅，可他万万没想到，Clarissa的降生对Kylo的性格产生了巨大的影响，一年后归来的他已经不是原来那个脾气暴躁动不动就杀人、情绪极易失控的force BOY了。现在的Kylo Ren更加隐忍，做事更有规划，环境和周围那些变化很难影响到他的判断，他对待下属也不像以前那般，fo内上到军官下到普通技术人员再也不需要提着脑袋过日子了。真正能为第一秩序作出贡献的人能得到更好更诱人的嘉赏，即使他曾经不小心冒犯了最高领袖。他开始真正配得起“Supreme Leader”这个称呼。

深夜，歼星舰上的岗位进行了第一次换班，疲劳工作了一天的军官和冲锋兵终于有了难得休息时间，可以好好睡个觉了，而作为领袖的Kylo Ren虽然人已经坐在自己的床上了，手中还拿着平板看着Hux发给他的报告——关于新至高无上号再建的可行性分析。需要重建这座“移动城市”需要花费第一秩序很多的人力物力，但是唯有重建新至高无上号，才能把Rey和Clarissa安置在自己身边，Kylo计划把这艘旗舰其中的几层打造成New Alderaan湖边小屋那样的存在，游离于军队氛围的乌托邦世界，一个世外桃源。

当他正准备对于将来fo的发展进行构思时，身旁突然多了一个人，正是穿着灰白色棉质睡裙已经熟睡的Rey。

似乎感觉到了熟悉的气息，Rey往Kylo Ren这边靠了靠，Kylo为了让她睡的舒服点，腾出了自己一个手臂给她枕着头，Rey满足的咂了咂嘴，双手不自觉地伸进了自己丈夫宽大的睡袍内，摸索了起来。

Rey还以为自己在做什么春梦呢，这紧实的腹肌和宽厚的胸肌为何摸起来那么有质感？像是真实躺在自己身边的Kylo Ren一般，待她的手掌摸到这个男人已经抬头的欲望时，她猛的睁开了双眼。

“醒了？”Kylo手中的平板早已被他放在一边，他好笑的看着自己那似乎欲求不满的妻子，“我的肉体，摸起来感觉如何？”

“emmm，不算坏。”Rey把手拿了出来，吐了吐舌头。

“只是不算坏？你摸的可以第一秩序内最棒的身体。”Kylo Ren把她揽进自己的怀中，亲吻了一下她的长发，“小家伙睡了吗？”

“已经睡了，奶也喝饱了。”

“是啊，既然Clarissa已经睡了，那我们可以做自己的事了。”说着Kylo就把Rey压在了自己的身下，居高临下的看着她。

现在他们两个人是在最高领袖的卧室了，再也不用害怕打扰到谁，即使打扰到谁，那个人必定不敢闯进来一看究竟。

Kylo Ren把Rey的睡裙掀到最高，对方那对比怀孕时更大更饱满的双峰出现在他面前，他一口含住左边的ru头，一手摸上右边的，Kylo的舌头来回扫荡着Rey已经肿大的ru尖，他还时不时地用牙齿轻轻叼着它，微微的刺痛感更加刺激了Rey，一种熟悉的感觉从体内油然而生。

“No，Ben……No！啊哈…嗯……”虽然这感觉很棒，但Rey仍极力推搡着Kylo Ren的头，想把他从自己的胸上扯下来，因为，她发现自己要泌乳了。

“Why？”Kylo奇怪她为何要拒绝自己，刚开口就被ru尖射出的乳汁溅了一脸。这下他明白了Rey的意思，他把嘴边被射到的淡白色液体擦在了食指上，然后伸进了嘴里尝了尝味道，“嗯，有股淡淡的蕃茄味？你晚饭吃番茄了？”

Rey不好意思的点了点头，刚刚那幕实在是太羞耻了。Kylo Ren却不以为然，他抹了一把Rey胸口的乳汁，伸到了她的下体，开始在蜜穴口画圈，待感觉到有体液从蜜穴里流下来后才松开了自己的手，把阴jing放在Rey的下体摩擦，顶端时不时擦过蜜穴口却怎么都不肯进去。Rey挣扎着起身翻了个身把Kylo Ren推倒在床上。

“噢吼！宝贝，这个视角你看上去更棒了！”

只见Rey红着脸扶着他的阴jing对准自己的入口慢慢推了进去，等她坐到底时双方都发出了满足的呻吟声，待甬道适应了对方的尺寸后，Rey微微低下身，双手撑在Kylo的耳边开始有规律的上下律动。看着自己的肉bang被Rey的yin唇吞进去又吐出来，再加上对方湿润的肉壁无意识的收缩吸附着自己，Kylo Ren觉得自己的欲望又硬了几分，他也终于克制不住自己，随着Rey的节奏用力往上顶，惹得她忍不住呻吟了出来。

Kylo的肉bang顶端多次摩擦到那块凸出粗糙的嫩肉，这使得Rey率先达到了高潮，内壁高频率收缩挤压着对方敏感的鸿沟，Kylo也不知不觉加快了速度，最后他用力一顶，低声呻吟着把精ye全数设在了心爱女孩的体内。

“Oh no！Ben，你又直接射了？”Rey拍了拍倒在自己胸口仿佛刚刚完成光剑训练的Kylo，无奈的说道。

“怎么可能那么准？”他满头大汗的抬头看了看Rey，“不过既然都这样了，那我们多来几次吧？”

“哦哦哦！你慢点！啊……”只见Kylo Ren迫不及待的低下头去舔舐Rey的阴di，这让她再也招架不住和对方来了几发。

第一秩序最高领袖的好体力果然名不虚传。

历经长达四年的建造，第一秩序几乎动用所有兵工厂的运能，使得新至高无上号终于在最高领袖指定的日期内开始了她的巡航。新至高无上号和之前被抵抗组织摧毁的那艘在外观上几乎一摸一样，但是里面有一个很大不同之处在于除了王座室，最高领袖还拥有足足五层的私人空间，当然这并不是为他自己准备，确切的说应该是为他的家人们准备的。这艘巨型歼星舰也是在Clarissa生日当天正式投入使用的。Hux将军一直为新至高无上号的建成感到自豪，但他要是知道Kylo Ren那么龟毛的要求飞船在某一天一定要投入使用是因为这是他送给自己女儿的生日礼物的话，Hux将军一定会气得伸出袖子里的小匕首刺向对方那结实粗壮的手臂，即使匕首不一定扎得进去，甚至可能自己会被Kylo Ren原力锁喉。

（1）  
上新至高无上号时Rey满脸写着不高兴，但是当她进入最高领袖的私人生活区后怒气才消了一点，原因是这个私人生活区规划的和原来在New Alderaan时一摸一样，有树林有草地有湖还有那幢小木屋，而私人生活区由一群平民在维持整个生态系统的运作，即使有军队的人要进入生活区，也必须换下军装以平民的姿态来见Kylo Ren。

Kylo Ren做的这些努力无疑打消了Rey的担忧。

（2）  
可即使夫妻两个再小心也阻挡不了Clarissa的探索精神，精心策划的私人生活区已经不能满足这个小女孩了，她经常偷跑到军官士兵的工作区，看着与自己居住完全相反的两种风格的空间，Clarissa适应的很快，也并没有感到恐惧，孩子的适应能力比父母想象的要强。

（3）  
Rey发现最近女儿异常喜欢把各种生活用品甚至是自己举在半空中，经过耐心询问才得知女儿已经与飞船上的那些风暴兵打过照面了。那些风暴兵虽然不知道这个小女孩叫什么，但是看她微卷的黑色过肩长发，大大的眼睛和笑起来露出的两个深深的酒窝就知道她一定是最高领袖的女儿。所以即使自己被举的高高的，也不敢发出惊叫声或者半点抵抗的意思。而Kylo Ren仿佛也默认了女儿的这种行为。对于自己丈夫这种纵容女儿的行为，Rey决定惩罚他。

于是那天Kylo Ren回到小木屋后被Rey用原力举在半空整整三个标准时。幸好没有旁人在，不然一定会变成第一秩序最大的笑柄（出自内心不发出声音的那种）。

（4）  
某天Kylo Ren难得提前处理好事物早早回家参加家庭晚餐，席间他询问Clarissa今天和妈妈学了什么。

“近代战争史。”Clarissa用塑料餐具熟练的把面条卷起来塞进小嘴巴。

“学了以后你有什么感想？”Kylo Ren接着问。

“既然战争让平民痛苦不堪，我们为何还要打仗呢？”她睁着天真无邪的大眼望向自己的爸爸，“我们为何要生活在这辆战争机器里呢？我想奶奶。”

Clarissa的这两句话让Kylo和Rey都陷入了沉思。

那么浅显的道理为何身在战争中心的这两个人却一直都没看清呢，一个五岁的女孩都比他们看的远。

（5）  
当小Clarissa六岁大的时候，Kylo Ren带她和Rey一起来到了几年前Hux将军报告发现的那座Kyber水晶矿，在那里，Rey和自己的女儿都找到了属于自己的Kyber水晶，回去后分别制作了属于她们自己的光剑。当然，制作过程由Kylo Ren全权指导。

（6）  
Kylo Ren私下与Poe 和Leia会面，探讨双方结盟的可行性。Poe表示只要第一秩序撤除掠夺资源的星球上的驻扎，并且不再以镇压恐吓形式执政，一切都可以商量。Kylo考虑再三，准备先从军队内部的治理开始做起，也许需要好几年的时间，但是对于抵抗组织，对于那些生活在fo阴影之下的人们而言，这是值得等待的。

Kylo想改变银河系现在的僵局，他不想成为女儿长大后心中所认为的杀人机器。

（7）  
Rey意外发现自己又怀孕了，这次妊娠反应更大，而且肚子比怀Clarissa那会儿看起来要大一倍。医疗官检查后告诉她怀的是双胞胎男孩，这让这对原力夫妇又惊又喜。

（8）  
这几天Kylo Ren和小Clarissa显得神秘兮兮的，似乎正瞒着Rey做着准备。Rey问父女俩两人都默不作声。

Kylo带着一家做穿梭机来到了Naboo，女儿蒙上了她的眼睛帮她换了身衣服，来到了某个大堂，等她睁开眼发现居然是个教堂，这正是两人为她准备的婚礼。

Clarissa穿着花童的礼服，托着尾纱示意可以开始了。

于是，Rey在还怀着两个孩子的情况下和自己的丈夫结婚了。

婚礼虽然简单，但充满着无尽的幸福。

Ben Solo 37岁

Rey 27岁

两人正式结为夫妻。


End file.
